godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite
God of War Aphrodite appeared in the first game in the city of Athens, presenting one of the tasks Kratos must pass: killing Medusa by decapitating her, using her gaze as a weapon. Once the task is complete, Kratos is allowed to pass onward. God of War III In God of War III, she was seen in her bed, making love with her hand maidens, but when she sees Kratos, she tells them to leave. She attempts to seduce Kratos, telling him, "Even though you are no longer the God of War, you can still share my bed." But Kratos was not amused. Annoyed, she reveals how she yearns for a "real man" to meet her, but since Zeus refused to let the imprisoned Daedalus finish the bridge, she has not had her wish granted and she expressed how much she dislikes Hephaestus. That's when she realizes that Kratos needs those bridges fixed and tells him that she might give him information only if Kratos pleases her. If he does, Kratos would be given Red Orbs. Aphrodite wanted Kratos to have sex with her again, but an impatient Kratos refused. Annoyed, Aphrodite tells Kratos to go to Hephaestus for help. Relationships Hephaestus Hephaestus is the husband of Aphrodite. Despite Zeus marrying her off to Hephaestus to avoid conflict with the gods, there is no secret that she hates him, to which at one point she called him "worthless". Ares Aphrodite found Ares to be more attractive than Hephaestus and admired the God of War's lust for violence and ruthlessness. She even had an affair with him. Helios eventually found out and told Hephaestus about it. His relationship with both Aphrodite and Ares was bitter after that. Power As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite possessed many Powers, most notably a luring enchantment, that attracted both men and women. She was also an Immortal, and most likely shared the typical powers associated with the gods. Trivia * Aphrodite is voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War and April Stewart in God of War III. * Aphrodite had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in Greek mythology, mainly because she found his violent nature appealing. Since Kratos was more savage than Ares ever was, this may be what attracted Aphrodite to Kratos in the first place. * Director Stig Asmussen revealed in an interview that originally, before being scrapped, the idea would be when trying to do the sex mini-game a second time, the camera would pan out. A record-scratching sound would then occur, and the camera would pan back to the bed. Aphrodite would then try to kill Kratos with the daggers hanging over the bed, initiating a quicktime-event to boot her down into Hades. It was however re-enforced that she would not be murdered. * While Aphrodite displays traits similar to Vanity/Lust from Pandora's box, her over-the-top promiscuity is simply attributed to her status as goddess of love, desire and sex. * Aphrodite appeared in the God of War II game booklet as one the gods who appear in the game, though she actually doesn't. * In the God of War Novel, Aphrodite is revealed to be the mother of twins, named Zora and Lora, whom Kratos encounters on the ship to Athens. * In the first God of War she appears to have blonde hair, although her hair is brown in God of War III. Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Aphrodite's Garter, her Godly Possession. *Necklace of Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Chamber *Aphrodite's Handmaidens *Women Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xclw2f_god-of-war-3-sex-mini-game_videogames Gallery Aphrodite Izzy.jpg 210632cluj2.png Aphrodite.JPG Aphrodite07.jpg Aphrodite gow.jpg|Aphrodite in Hephaestus' flashback in God of War III. Untitled 110.png|Aphrodite and Kratos. Untitled 111.png|Aphrodite seducing Kratos Untitled 112.png Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite with her handmaidens Untitled 116.png|Aphrodite speaking to Kratos in God of War I aph.jpg 250px-Aphrodite.jpg 614_stream.jpg 101 stream.jpg 798 stream (1).jpg Aphrodite06-1-.jpg God-Of-War-3-Sex-Scene-650x365-1-.jpg aphrodite-sketches_Izzy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Allies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War (comics)